The moral of the story – never sleep with a Malfoy
by Sprout2012
Summary: Draco seeks out Al for some fun. Thing are not as they seem. Poor Al. Not a happy ending.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** Warning Draco isn't very nice in this one-shot. It's a bit wrong – but it was in my head and I had to write it. Sorry Draco – I love you really.

Al is 21 and Draco would be 47. As Al was eleven in the epilogue and that was 19 years later – so 18 years old plus 19 = 37. Now ten years later Al is 21 and Draco 47. (26 year age gap)

**The moral of the story – never shag a Malfoy**

Al had just celebrated his twenty first birthday. He had a fabulous party surrounded by his friends and family. But he still felt low, having been recently dumped. Everyone knew he was gay, having come out once he graduated. His uncle Ron had offered to have his ex Lee 'taught' a lesson. Al told him not to bother he wasn't worth it.

That was a few days ago now, being twenty one felt no different. Well now he could legally get wasted in America – maybe he will travel for a bit and get drunk in various countries.

Instead he was waiting for Rose in a bar. However after an hour of waiting he received an owl telling him she got called into an emergency at St Mungos and had to work. Al sighed and decided to at least finish his beer before he left.

A few moments later an older man that Al recognised immediately slid smoothly into the booth, sitting opposite him.

"Been stood up Potter?" he drawled.

Al took a moment to admire the man. He was very attractive, even for a man of his age. Yes his hair was receding, but he still looked gorgeous. In fact Al had admired his son on a few occasions, he looked eerily similar to his father. However his son was 100% straight and therefore out of bounds.

"No not stood up. My cousin was called into work – emergency cannot be helped." He casually replied.

He had no idea what he wanted, but he wasn't going to send the man away. He was admiring the view.

"Well let me join you. I'll buy you another drink." He said with such allure.

Al stood no chance, "Sure your welcome to join me. A fire whisky if you're paying." Al answered.

He watched as he sauntered to the bar and ordered two fire whiskeys. Al noted that he was still in good shape, nice toned ass, long graceful legs that would feel great wrapped around his waist or over his shoulders.

The bar was quiet and they were sat in a secluded booth, away from prying eyes. They had been making small talk and drinking for over an hour now. Al was feeling the effects of the whiskey, and the effects of the seduction he was being subjected to.

Al felt a foot run up his leg and he inhaled slightly.

"Come home with me?" the man purred.

Al felt a jolt of pleasure run through him and then centred in his groin. He swallowed and smiled brightly.

"I would love to, but aren't you married? – to a woman as well." He wasn't really going to turn him down, but he just had to ask.

He smiled at Al, "Yes I am married to a woman. We have an understanding, we both take lovers."

He reached across the table and traced Al's lips with his thumb. His eyes were thick with lust and arousal.

"Come home with me?" he whispered.

Al was stunned at his beauty so he didn't speak, settling for nodding instead.

"Good boy. I will leave first and wait in the alley beside this bar. Come join me after five minutes so we're not discovered."

He picked up Al's hand and kissed the knuckles. Then he stood and sauntered out of the bar.

_Fuck never in a million years did I expect that to happen. I will only get this opportunity once, I'm sure of it._ So Al took a few calming breaths, downed his drink and glanced at the clock. Once the required time had passed he got up and left to meet Mr Malfoy in the alley.

Draco sent a predatory smile at him once he joined him. Al took the offered arm and felt the familiar sensation of apparation. When he opened his eyes he noted they were in a stylish apartment, like a bachelor pad. Al assumed it was Draco's secret apartment where he had all of his affairs. At least he didn't have them in the family home.

Al stopped those thoughts. If he thought about family he would back out. Mr Malfoy was the same age as his dad, he was the same age as his son. Also he was supposedly a happy married man. He was having regrets.

Then Draco handed him a drink and eyed him hungrily and Al's concerns were forgotten. This man is stunning, Al was hooked. He would be his play thing that was fine by him.

Draco had removed his cloak and Al drunk in the sight before him. Tight tailored expensive clothes, which hugged his body in all the right places. Al knew he would be hard pushed to find someone his own age as stunning as Draco.

Al licked his bottom lip quickly, and then he ran his hand through his hair – he was nervous. That gesture seemed to make Draco shiver in pleasure. Al didn't question it, he just enjoyed the results, his grey eyes had darkened and he had stepped closer.

"Draco..."

"Call me Malfoy please" his voice low and sultry.

Al thought that was strange, but each to their own. He wasn't going to complain.

"Malfoy…"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, opening them again to watch Al. Before Al could speak Draco had closed the gap between them and was kissing him with such force and passion.

Al responded immediately, kissing him back with just as much force and passion. Draco continued to kiss him as he walked Al backwards, his back slamming into a solid wall behind him.

Al rested his hands on Draco's lower back. Whereas Draco's hands were buried into his hair, pulling it and massaging his scalp.

The kiss was fast, and full of hunger. Draco wanted Al and that much was clear from the way he kissed him.

Al felt his legs being pushed apart by Draco's knee. Draco moved his leg between the space and he felt his erection press against his thigh. After a few moments of dry humping Draco pulled back and stared into his eyes. Al could tell he was thinking something, but knew he wouldn't become privy to it. Draco was in charge and Al knew he would be doing as he asked.

"Your eyes. They are…" Draco took a calming breath.

And then pulled Al towards the sofa, never finishing his observation about his eyes. Draco sat on the sofa, leaving Al standing in front of him.

"Strip Potter" he ordered, whilst sounding seductive.

Al hesitated, ran his hand through his hair – noted Draco shiver again and then started slowly undressing. Draco watching every movement he made.

Al reached his boxers and glanced at Draco.

"Um Dra-Malfoy now what?" he felt vulnerable and exposed. Draco was still fully clothed.

He must have sensed Al's reluctance, he stood kissed him until he felt dizzy and then stripped to his own boxers.

Al let his eyes rove all over his body. He was slender, toned and in great shape. Al smiled when he noted Draco's erection through his boxers. Draco returned to the sofa and Al waited for his next order.

"Remove your boxers and pleasure yourself Potter." He coolly asked.

Al still felt vulnerable but he was so turned on, he'd do anything Draco asked.

He met Draco's eyes and held eye contact as he slowly pulled his boxers off, kicking the out the way. His cock sprang free and hit his stomach. Al watched as Draco's eyes flicked to his erection and he licked his lips.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" Al teased.

"Yes" he huskily replied.

Al walked over to the other end of the sofa, sat facing Draco. He put his legs up on the sofa, bent at the knees and spread them so Draco could see his erection. He leant back against the arm rest and leisurely stroked himself.

He heard Draco moan and shifted closer.

"Look at me when you do it" Draco commanded.

Al lifted his head and met Draco's intense grey eyes.

"You look so hot Potter"

Al smiled and sped up his pace.

"Touch your ass" Draco told him as he handed Al a small bottle of lube.

Al let go of himself to pour lube onto his fingers, spreading it on both hands. He spread his leg wider, placed a cushion under his ass, so it was tilted up and giving Draco a clearer view.

"Potter" Draco moaned.

Al smirked and took hold of his cock and slowly stroked, then he reached around circling a lubed finger over his entrance, applying slight pressure. He moaned and looked up at Draco.

Draco seemed to be getting turned on by watching him pleasure himself.

Al stroked and tugged his cock and balls, at the same time he slowly inserted a finger. He watched as Draco's eyes widened and he moaned quietly.

Al had wanked and finger fucked himself often, so he had a routine and he was confident. Soon he was finger fucking himself, releasing a string of moans as he stared into Draco's grey eyes.

"Malfoy…" he rasped.

Draco jumped slightly and then focused on Al.

"Malfoy fuck me?" he pleaded.

"Fucking hell Potter" he shivered with pleasure.

Al watched as Draco removed his boxers, picked up the discarded lube and smothered it over his long thick cock. Draco scooted closer and looked down at Al.

Al removed his fingers and pulled Draco down for a kiss. Then Draco pulled away and lined himself up.

"Ready Potter" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Malfoy" Al had added Malfoy – it seemed to get Draco aroused.

Draco pushed inside of him, slowly, smoothly but in one full thrust. Once he was full inside he waited a moments, his eyes constantly searching Al's face and staring into Al's eyes.

Draco caressed the side of his face in a tender movement. Al wrapped his legs around his waist and breathed into his ear, "Fuck me hard Malfoy"

That seemed to break down his resolve, Draco groaned and began moving. Al was soon moaning, panting and crying out. Draco was a skilled lover. He had years of experience on Al and Al had never been fucked like this before.

The pace he had set was brutal but fantastic, hearing their bodies slamming together, their moaning and cries mingling and the fill of Draco's hard cock filling him up was amazing.

He felt Draco brush over his prostate and he arched up and moaned.

"Fuck Malfoy. Do that again." He croaked.

Draco did and Al yelled out in pleasure. Soon Draco was pounding him hard, prodding, and brushing and touching his prostate every other thrust.

Draco took hold of Al's half erect cock and stroked it to full hardness. Al had slung his head back in pleasure, his body sweaty, his mouth open – releasing constant moans.

"Look at me when you come" Draco ordered.

Al lifted his head and focused on Draco, a few thrusts later and he cried out as his climax claimed him – his orgasm following. He kept his eyes open and focused on Draco as much as possible. Draco pushed in deep, dug his fingers into Al's shoulders and came inside of him. Thrust until he had ridden out his own orgasm.

Draco collapsed on top of Al, his face buried into the side of his neck. They remained like that, both catching their breaths and trying to come down from the mind blowing high.

Draco moved first, he pulled out of Al cast a cleaning spell and put his boxers back on. Al sat up and did the same. He caught sight of Draco's faded dark mark and the faded scars on his chest. Draco caught him looking and glared at him. The first angry look he'd ever sent him.

Draco put his trousers and shirt back on. Flinging Al's clothes to him at the same time.

"Get dressed Potter and get out" he icily snapped at him.

Al huffed, got dressed and said, "You know you can call me Al. My name. You don't have to call me Potter." Al complained.

"Get the fuck out Potter" he yelled.

Al wasn't going to push his luck and left before Draco hexed him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a month since he slept with Draco and Al hadn't slept with anyone since – he couldn't stop thinking of Draco and the amazing shag they had.

Later that night he received an owl, the note read:

_Potter, _

_Sorry I threw you out. Come to my apartment, I will make it up to you._

_Malfoy_

He had also enclosed a small piece of parchment with the apparation co-ordinates.

Al immediately thought, _yes!_ But he didn't want to seem desperate.

Instead he took a long shower and changed. He found out a bottle of wine his dad had given him, but he forgot about. Noticing it was over an hour since he got the letter, Al deemed that to be enough time and apparated to Draco's.

He appeared in a hall and knocked on the only door. Draco answered and beamed at Al. They went to the kitchen and Al gave Draco the wine.

Draco eyed it critically and the smiled, "Very good Potter, I didn't know you had taste and money. This is a rare and exquisite wine." He approvingly said.

"Well that's a back handed compliment. Do you always insult people and compliment them at the same time?" Al playfully said.

Draco eyed him, Al sensed he was having an internal conversation with himself.

"Yes I suppose I do. Not used to complimenting Pot – people." He replied.

Al ignored the slip up, Draco was going to say 'Potters' and not people.

Draco poured them a glass. Within an hour of being there Draco had Al bent over the kitchen table, as he fucked him from behind.

This soon became a pattern. Draco would summon Al, fuck him and then tell him to leave. Al supposed he shouldn't expect any affection or a relationship as he knew Draco was married. But he was still hurt and disappointed. He was young and foolish, something that was just sex to Draco, was something so much more to him.

One evening Al received a summons from Draco, whilst at Rose's flat. "Rose I'm going early"

"What why?" she grumbled.

She snatched the letter out of his hand. Al was glad that Draco had dropped the salutations and names. His note was one sentence:

_Mine now. Don't hang around._

"Who's this from? Bit rude" she said handing the note back.

"Look I don't have time to explain and listen to your inevitable lecture. I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise." He reasoned.

"Fine, but you shouldn't let them boss you around like that." She warned.

"I like being bossed around" he snapped and left before she could answer.

Al was pulled into a kiss as soon as he arrived at Draco's. Draco still insisted on calling him Potter and he had to call him Malfoy. They rarely talked, just kissed, played around and had sex. Al always bottomed. He didn't mind, the sex was great and he knew if he complained Draco would find another lover.

Draco dragged him to the bedroom and he was soon naked. His hands tied to the headboard with Gryffindor ties.

"I wasn't in Gryffindor and neither were you?" Al said out of curiosity.

Draco blinked at him but didn't answer. Al shrugged and let all thoughts go as Draco started worshiping his body. His body was vibrating with need, he desperately wanted Draco to fuck him.

Draco often mumbled to himself during sex, but too low for him to hear. He only heard 'Potter' as that was said with a hard edge to it.

After Draco caressed, kissed, licked and sucked various parts of him, Al was steadily begging him.

"What was that Potter?" Draco said knowing he was being a tease.

"Malfoy" he begged.

"Pardon?"

"I won't beg anymore Malfoy. You are a bastard, just fuck me" he snapped.

Insulting Draco had seemed to get him aroused and pulled the trigger. Draco was thrusting into him hard.

"Smart mouth you've got there Potter"

Al cried out as Draco was thrusting hard, not taking it slow.

"Git" he called, Draco was punishing him by fucking him rough.

Draco smirked at him, knowing Al's hands were tied and he couldn't do anything about it.

Al was surprised Draco didn't throw him out after they finished, instead he fell asleep with Al's head resting on his chest.

When they woke they had sex in the shower. Afterwards they were dressing and Al caught sight of the scars on his chest again.

"How did you get those?" Al asked as he ran a hand over the largest one.

Draco's whole countenance changed completely. He gripped Al's wrist in a death grip and flung it away from him, his face angry.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked. I was curious that's all. Dad had said…"

Draco pushed, "Don't." he snarled.

Al was confused, "Don't what?"

Draco turned away from him, head bowed and breath coming out ragged.

Al approached him, touched his shoulder and whispered, "Draco?"

Draco spun around and stepped away from him. "Call me Malfoy" he spat.

Al was annoyed now, they have been fucking for months and he still couldn't call him Draco.

"Draco is your name" he seethed.

Draco closed his eyes and inhaled, opening them again he calmly said, "Just go Al"

Al stood frozen this was bad. Bad because Draco had never called him Al before. Then everything hit Al at once.

Draco's insistence they called each other by surnames, the Gryffindor ties, the muttering, obsession with the eyes and the same mannerisms he had as his dad.

"You bastard. You fucking sick bastard. You only sought me out so you could fuck me and pretend you were fucking my dad." He yelled.

Draco glared at him but didn't deny it.

"That's why you didn't want me calling you Draco as dad never did. Dad always called you Malfoy. When I asked about the scars you got angry, because I broke your illusion, your pretend fantasy that it was dad. Dad wouldn't have asked about them as he gave them to you, he knows already. Fuck you used me. Used me for sex, behind your wife's back so you could fulfil a childhood fantasy of fucking Harry fucking Potter." Al was livid.

Draco sent him such a firm and deadly glare Al shut up. "Yes I did. Nothing you can do about it. We're done. Leave, I never want to see you or your dad again."

"What if I tell your wife" Al was angry he wanted revenge.

"She knows I have lovers she will not care" he coldly replied.

"Then I'll tell my dad" Al stumbled over the words.

Draco had his wand out and pointed at Al's throat. He sneered at him, "Not quite like Harry, he wouldn't have been foolish enough to let me pull my wand on him. You were a good substitute but nothing you ever do will compare or be as good as your dad. You will not tell him, if you do you will regret it." Draco threatened.

Al gulped and nodded. "Okay I won't tell anyone" he agreed.

He was frightened and ashamed, he wouldn't tell anyone. He gathered his belongings and apparated to Rose's.

He broke down crying. He told Rose that he was having an affair with a married man, who he fell for. But he was being used, he would never leave his wife. She demanded to know who it was but he refused to tell. She promised not to tell anyone else. She was a great cousin and his best friend. He knew he would need her support to get over his broken heart and betrayal.


End file.
